Blast from the Past
by binhereb4
Summary: Cal's past jumps up to bite him again, this time in the form of a blonde who he has returned from England with. Who is she? and what has Ben Reynolds got to do with it? Fun, angst, romance etc etc
1. Chapter 1

**Just seen Delinquent...OMG...LOVVVVEEED IT...It inspired me to start a new story, not really based on the episode only in so much that it made me think about lightmans past again and who might be lurking there to cause him problems...**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**BLAST FROM THE PAST**

**MYSTERIES ABOUND**

The lift doors opened and Lightman came hurtling through them dragging a somewhat dishevelled, but seemingly highly amused blonde behind him.

"Heidi, where the bloody hell is Reynolds?"

A little shocked at seeing her boss when she wasn't expecting him and thrown by the sudden question, the normally unflappable receptionist stuttered.

"I…err..I ..Agent Reynolds?...I don't really know Dr Lightman, and welcome back"

"Well you should bloody know! You're the receptionist and they are supposed to know everything about everybody aren't they? Find him – and tell him to get his arse to my office, NOW"

He continued his manic stride down the corridor towards his office. The blonde threw Heidi a brilliant smile and a wave as she trotted a little to keep up with him.

**xXx**

Foster thought she was hearing things at first. She walked to her office door and poked her head out.

"Heidi, did I just hear…"

"Yes Dr. Foster, Dr. Lightman has just returned" Her face said everything.

"He isn't in a good mood I assume"

"No, and he isn't alone either. I better start tracking down Agent Reynolds before he fires me again" 

Gillian dithered. One part of her wanted to see who he was with, why he was back earlier than expected, why in such a bad mood and what did Ben have to do with it all.

Her safer, self preservation side wanted to sneak back in her office and stay the hell out of it!

She had always been too inquisitive.

_**Three days Earlier**_

"Lightman, I need to talk to you – alone"

"Ello Reynolds – that sounds a bit…dodgy"

"Your office – Now!"

Grabbing the coffee he had just made himself Cal followed the back of Reynolds into his office.

"Right then..wot's the problem? Who have I upset now?"

"No one – yet!"

Ben threw a file at him

"Do you know this name?"

Cal retrieved the file and squinted at the typed header.

"Whoa – that's a blast from the past that is"

"Yeah well it's a past that's about to come blasting right back into your present. I think you'd better sit down"

_**Meantime – Back at the Office…..**_

Gillian heard the raised voices before she got to his door.

His she recognised instantly of course but the other….Female, English, pleasant enough but with a hint of irritation – obviously familiar, very familiar with Cal.

She would have loved to listen at the door for a while longer but if any of the staff caught her doing it…..

She knocked on the door.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that…WOT?"

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside.

They were standing close together for two people that were arguing. Cal had veins standing out from his neck and looked a total wreck whereas the woman looked quite fresh and had an amused smile hovering in her eyes.

"Cal, I just came to welcome you back, we errr …weren't expecting you until the end of the week but it's nice to have you home. I see you have a …guest"

"Hi, my name is…."

Cals low growl cut across her voice.

"Absolutely nuffin to do with you Foster, and she's not a guest she's an…..incumbent"

Again the woman tried to step forward a little and speak.

"He really is so good at introductions isn't he? My name is Samantha, Samantha Fowles or chick to my friends"

"Never mind that crap! Foster do you know where the hell Reynolds is?"

"No Cal, but I believe Heidi is working on that for you right now. Can I get you two a drink? Tea, Coffee?"

Inexplicably Cal groaned and Samantha let out a short giggle which she tried to cover with her hand.

By now Gillian was completely puzzled and her face showed it.

"It's nuffin Foster, nuffin you need to get involved in anyhow. No drinks thanx but I really could do with some privacy for a bit so if you could keep anyone else from running in here to welcome me back luv…Just Reynolds, I want him in here the minute he gets his arse in the building – could you sort that for me please darlin?"

"Yes, of course Cal. I'll just…leave you two alone then and….go and check on Heidi's progress"

She half raised her hand to Samantha who was now looking a little bored and just fractionally confrontational.

As she pulled the door closed behind her she heard them start up again almost immediately.

"I thought I told you not to talk to anyone"

" And I distinctly remember telling you to STOP giving me orders! What gives you the right to….."

"THIS…This gives me the bloody right to…"

Their voices faded as she walked away.

**A/N...So...Have I got your interest...Why is Cal so angry? Where has he been and why? Who is the blonde? What is the 'This' that Cal refers to at the end? ...any interest...any takers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I am so glad that a few f you seem to like this new story because I am really enjoying writing it - I am going to try for fun, flirtimg and callian fluff all the way here little to no angst - Enjoy**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**CUSTOM BRACELETS**

_**Three Days Earlier…..**_

"So you see my problem Lightman"

"Yeah…I do…but wot I don't see, Agent Reynolds, is how you think it's gonna become my problem, because it isn't"

Cal threw his feet up on his desk and looked at Ben with wide eyed innocence.

"Lightman – Cal – You KNOW this woman, now she has got herself into all kinds of a mess using YOUR science and the only way out of all of this, that jives with all of the authorities concerned, for the moment, is for her to come over here"

Cal jumped up, shoving his hands in his pockets he strode to the door and held it open.

"Well bloody well get her over here then, I'm not stopping you –just don't expect me to…"

"It has to be you man, no one else can deal with her, she's too good…"

"For your information Reynolds, I have not seen her in….God….25plus years, and it is not '_my science'_ that she is using. Everything she does she has learnt on her own, nuffin – I repeat, nuffin to do with me an I am gonna make damn sure it stays that way so thank you and goodbye"

_**Cal's Library – 3 days later!**_

"Wot are you smirking at? This is not funny"

"Wow you really have lost your sense of humour haven't you?"

"Oh shut up Sammie"

As he slammed down into the couch, she followed landing nearly, in his lap.

"Be careful Calli, if that had been your bladder I had landed on…" She started giggling again"

He bared his teeth and hissed at her,

"STOP.. using.. that bloody name!"

"Look – Cal – you're just pissed because…well…you need a piss, so to speak, so why don't you just do it? You've lost the excuse of '_don't like_ _airplane bogs'_ you're here, in the safety of what looks like your own private den, so …just go pee already – there's nothing to stop you now and you've been holding on for the better part of 8 hours"

"Nuffin stopping me! How about this!"

He dragged his left hand up and hers came with it attached by the silver handcuffs.

"Well it's hardly _MY_ fault they chose to use a pair of bracelets that have been custom made to one key. Nor is it my fault that Agent Reynolds has that key and he is not here on time – and I still don't see why it's stopping you going to the little boy's room"

He glared at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh…come on Cal….you're not…..You're not telling me that you're SHY are you? Oh please! It's not like I haven't…."

"Not in a bloody long time you haven't"

"So has it changed…that much?"

Cal dropped his head into his free hand..

"That's not the point Sammie" he said threw his fingers, "We're not kids – teenagers anymore, we're adults and there's a small matter of privacy…."

"Idiot!"

Bounding up she dragged him off the couch with her.

"Cum on…where is it? I _PROMISE_ not to look OK?"

"I've heard that one from you before luv" Cal found that he had a half smile starting to break through his anger.

"No – really- I promise….not even a tiny peek through my fingers – you can even blindfold me if you like"

"Yeah, an I seem to remember that as well! Oh cum on then, let's get this over with"

_**xXx**_

"So who is she?"

Gillian got hit in the face with Ria's question before she had even reached the reception desk.

Heidi at least had the decency to look down and away from her.

"Heidi, have you managed to find Ben yet or has the gossip spreading taken up all of your time?"

"Err yes, I mean no…Sorry, Yes I have found Agent Reynolds who said he is running a bit late but should be here within the next half hour, I've tried to let Dr. Lightman know but he's not answering the phone"

"Oh I'll go tell him"

Ria started for his office only to be stopped by Gillian's hand.

"No, you will not Torres. Nice try but Cal doesn't want any interruptions besides Ben"

_**xXx**_

"Cal – _Please_…My back is turned and my free hand is right over my eyes…what more do you want, just drag it out and take a whizz will you!"

"Yeah well just you make sure it stays that way woman – and don't listen either"

"_Don't listen_ – How can I not listen?"

"Dunno, sing or sumthing"

"Oh for Christ's sake…._**'So Macho, he's gotta be-So Macho**_

_** He's gotta be big and strong**_

_** Enough to turn me on'**_

"Oh Very funny!"

Samantha continued to hum the song loudly until she heard the flush at which point she spun round and stared.

"Well you have grown up nicely haven't you Calli boy!"

"I swear to God I am gonna KILL Reynolds for this!"

_**xXx**_

"You're kidding me – no way"

"I'm telling you – way Loker"

"How'd I miss all this? So..Blonde, English, near his age and gives as good as she gets…"

"Better from what I heard, she really had Lightman on the back foot a couple of times…."

"It HAS to be an ex girlfriend, someone he grew up around….Hey…maybe…"

Loker's eyes lit up with mischief as he grinned widely at Torres.

"Maybe ….maybe what?"

"What if she was…well yer know..His First!"

The image seemed to strike Ria like a lightening bolt as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Eli – no! …Do you think? Oh my God …..Oh I have to get access to that woman Eli, I just have to"


	3. Chapter 3

**OK - So this is turning very '_wordy_' - But that's how I see it at the moment, I am in one of those '_wordy_' type of moods...But it's funny wordy! (Well at least I hope it is) and there will be more in the way of action in later chapters... AND CALLIAN Promise...**

**Many thanks to my reveiwers and alerters...**

_Disclaimer as norm…._

**COMPLICATED DEALS**

Ben's sudden entrance into her office made Gillian jump.

"Foster – How is he? Have you seen him, spoken to him? Does he still have her with him?"

"Cal is the only one that gets away with not knocking Agent Reynolds, let's get that straight first please. Now….He is in an exceptionally bad mood, so yes – you can take it from that that I have seen him, and spoken to him – He does still have Samantha Fowles, who I assume is '_Her_' with him, and you are going to sit down and answer some of my questions now before you go anywhere else"

"Arhh cum on Foster, he's gotta be screamin mad for this key by now and I'm sorry, but he scares me more than you do"

"Key, what key? Ben please just …"

His exit breeze moved her hair slightly.

He tried really hard to make it straight through to Lightman's office but…

"Reynolds! Wait up"

Ria grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the lab.

"You're going in there right?"

"Torres I…"

"Let me come with you, I can…follow you in with a tray yer know cups and coffee and biscuits. I've had Heidi make one up so I just have to pick it up and.."

"Uh arh..No way, I mean NO WAY Ria – you find another plan to do your snooping, one that doesn't involve me! I am in enough trouble already, now I gotta go"

"But Ben….DAMN!"

_**xXx**_

"For fucks sake! Why couldn't you do that 8 hours ago, or 6, or 2 or maybe even before we got on the bloody plane at Heathrow!"

Sammie was still admiring her handiwork on the table. The opened handcuffs and the small, bent pin by the side of it.

"Well you would have run away from me and I didn't want you to"

"WOT?"

"Oh come on Cal – If it had been at Heathrow you would have lost me in the crowds, if I had done it during the flight you probably would have made a makeshift parachute and jumped, and god knows where you would have dumped me if I'd released you once we had landed on this side of the pond"

"I don't believe you.."

"Hey Lightman! I'm here and I've got the key…."

"Oh Triffic Reynolds. Perfect fuckin FBI timing as usual! Here, cum and get yer '_oh so highly specialalised'_ wrist jewellery!"

"How the hell?"

"Childs play agent Reynolds, nice to see you again by the way, Cal – is there any chance of getting some coffee?…"

"Oh – Did someone mention wanting coffee? I have some right here, I kinda thought you all might be…well, after such a long flight. Hi, my name is Ria…Ria Torres..I work here with Dr. Lightman"

Ria pushed past Ben with the tray and ignored Cal's scathing glare as she placed it on the table and extended her hand to the blonde.

"Oh wonderful thank you Ria I'm gasping. Mr Happy here wouldn't let me have a single drink the whole flight because supposedly I would then be running off to the loo every 5 minutes, which is quite funny really considering he's the one who…"

"_**Samantha**_!"

"Ooops" She raised a finger and placed it against her pursed lips faking an apologetic grimace to Cal's angry eyes.

For a brief moment they all stood there, just looking.

Cal was looking at Sammie, Ben was sill looking at the opened cuffs on the table and Torres was switching between looking at all of it.

Cal abruptly walked to his desk and picked up a large pile of paperwork.

"Torres, Heidi could easily have seen to that tray so I am assuming the only reason there is for you doing it is because you have nuffin better to do – so here, take this lot and get it sorted and filed"

Seeing her hesitation he opened the door "Well go on then…sling yer hook…hop it"

Helped by his hand on her back Ria stumbled out of the office with her paper mountain.

"Right! Well here she is, and she's all yours now Reynolds – have fun – Sammie it's bin….interesting catching up bye"

Ben dropped his head, his adams apple began rapid movement and he clasped his hands together in front of his groin.

"Yeah…well…about that Lightman…"

"No! Absolutely no. If you think I am taking responsibility for her for one more second?…"

Call started his unique, menacing walk towards the anxious agent.

"Look Lightman – This is not me ok, I'm just relaying – don't go shooting the messenger here"

"And _WOT_ exactly are you supposed to be _relaying_? An I wanna know the name of the moron that came up with the notion, and _THEN_ I want his home address and details of all his family"

Samantha had made herself comfortable with a mug of coffee and had started munching the biscuits whilst seemingly enjoying every moment of the discomfort and anger of the two men in front of her.

"Cal – You know the problems here…She needs to be kept safe AND confined! There is no law enforcement agency in this country that can handle her and not a single place we can guarantee she won't escape from"

"SO?"

"So ..The general consensus seems to be that staying with you – at your place – is our best bet….WAIT, wait, let me finish. We will provide 24/7 security back up outside and she will be electronic tagged – we will give you ANY security and surveillance equipment you want"

Sammie nearly chocked on her biscuit as she tried to stifle a roar of contemptuous laughter at the mention of the electronic tag – yeah, like that would stay on more than an hour!

Reynolds was steeled for the onslaught:

The eyes.

The total invasion of private space.

The silence followed by a barrage of abuse using words that were either basic slum level or contained so many syllables that even he had no idea what they meant. Sometimes he wondered if the words only existed in some pocket of space entitled '_The Lightman Dictionary'_

He waited, held his breath even.

Cal just gave him a lopsided grin, looked at Samantha momentarily, then started to back away from the expectant agent, a somewhat sinister grin creeping over the whole of his face.

_**Three Days Earlier….**_

"So let me get this straight – Samantha has ..somehow managed to sleep with strategic members of …what was it again? Oh yeah – FBI, British Intelligence, CIA…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not go through the whole list again shall we, suffice to say all the major players"

"Oh I was gonna say all the usual suspects but never mind. In every case the man concerned was in procession of HUGE amounts of really, really top secret squirrel type info – which – they now believe they passed on to Sammie in sum sort of 'pillow talk' marathon. Am I right – so far?"

"Yeah"

Reynolds crossed his arms and dropped his head looking for all the world like he had been one of the accused parties.

"Ok, right – moving on. We now have a woman, of rather dubious reputation, who may..or may not have a shed load of British and American secrets that she may – or may not pass on to persons of other nationalities that really have no right to be knowing that sort of thing"

"Look – It's up in the air I know, but at least two guys have admitted telling her things they shouldn't have…oh, and one woman"

Cal let out a throaty laugh.

"Lightman, the Brits have been trying to keep her under wraps for the last week but 7 times in the 5 days that they have had her she has ' _slipped out_' past a full quota of security personnel"

"Yeah but they caught her again didn't they?"

"More by luck than judgement" Ben snorted.

"And they have tried to find out wot she knows and have got Nuffin right?"

"Yeah. Anyway they want her out of Britain for the time being and they want you to act as an escort and then take a run at her back here"

"Really! – that's nice…NO"

_**xXx**_

_**Three Days Later – Back at the Office….**_

"So lets just say – just for the hell of it – I agreed to take this, ..fundamentally character flawed woman …. into my home, let her mix with my 16 year old daughter, watch over her 24/7 AND interrogate her to boot! How much are the combined agencies involved prepared to pay me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Many and eternal thanks for the reveiws and alerts. Well I am still loving writing this so I really hope you are all enjoying it as much?**

_Disclaimer as norm…._

_**MEMORIES OF BRIGHTON**_

"The main bedroom!. You're letting me use your bedroom? Or are we sharing?"

"I will be right next door in the spare"

"Why?"

"Because this one has the en suite – which means Samantha dear, less reasons for you to actually come out?"

"Food?"

"Will be brought to you"

"Entertainment?"

"TV and full cable in the cabinet over there, and no – no computer"

"Sex?"

"Seems to me luv that you have had a it too much of that lately, maybe it's time you took a break from that particular activity"

She pouted and started twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Ow give it up Sammie that barely worked on me when we were kids, it sure as hell won't now"

"So what does work on you now Cal? now that you such a big, grown up man?"

"Nuffin you've got to offer darlin"

"Really! Not even if I change my name to Gillian and talk in a cool, posh American accent?"

She caught his millisecond flinch and grinned.

"Not bothering to deny it then"

"Wot's the point with you"

"So when do I get to meet your daughter?"

Cal let out a derisive laugh.

"Do me a favour! Let you loose on my Em…No luv, I've made arrangements for her to stay at various other locations for the duration"

"And how much did you deal for eventually? You know, for '_looking after me?"_

"I've a feeling it's not gonna be enough – Unpack, have a shower and don't bother searching the place I've removed everything of a personal nature"

Just before he shut and locked the door, (knowing her affinity with locks he had puts two bolts on the outside!) his eyes flicked to her ankle tag.

"Yes Cal, it's still there –for now"

_**xXx**_

It was midnight when her cell woke her. Did she really need to bother to check the id?

"Cal – this better be important"

"Have you spoken to Reynolds?"

"Yes. And so yes, I know that you have moved Ms Fowles into your home. We have all worked on a rota to take as much as your work as possible, and of course to have Emily to stay, so it's all in hand Cal"

"Distancing language Foster? – Ms Fowles – You gotta problem with this?"

"No – well yes – only in so much that I don't think you should be on this case. There is obviously an awful lot of history between you two and from the little I've seen…she seems to get the upper hand a lot of the time…"

"Yeah, I know that, and that is precisely why I rang you to say I needed your help on this one"

After a seemingly lengthy silence he heard her take a deep breath.

"Of course I will help you Cal, you know that but – To be of any use at all I need to know the history, all of it, hers, yours – everything Cal, nothing held back"

"Fancy a little late night drink at mine luv?" 

_**Twenty Plus Years Ago In a small country called England…..**_

He watched her running in and out of the waves.

Her clothes were soaked, it was 2am and he was chilly in his dry jeans and sweater topped with a leather jacket.

Yet again he felt himself transfixed by her hair – down to her waist, the colour of fresh straw, it hung in those infernal rats tails, but he loved it.

"Cum on Calli boy, come and play with me"

"Wot in there! Not a hope darlin but you cum out an I'll see wot I can do to warm you up"

"You're all talk you are Lightman"

"Only cos I know you'd bolt like a rabbit down a hole if I did try more than a good grope"

She made her way out of the water and ran the short distance to where he sat on a 'borrowed' deckchair.

Stripping off her jeans and top she started to pull his jacket from him.

"OI! Leave it out – why do you always end up nicking my leather? Bring yer own bloody coat next time"

Nevertheless he removed his coat and helped her put it on.

"How do you know I would? Maybe I wouldn't"

Grabbing him by the shoulders and then using her feet to swipe his out from under him, they fell to the sand with their mouths locked together.

In less than five minutes her bra was gone and she had one hand round the back of his head and one down the front of his jeans.

Breaking away from her and pulling her hand out, he rolled onto his back and took some deep breaths.

"Christ Sammie, wot you trying to do? Get me nicked by the old bill again"

As she looked down at him he felt her hair fall across his cheeks.

"Wots it got to do with them?"

"You're 14 for god's sake – Jailbait – you do know that word don't yer?"

"Nearly 15 and your nearly 16"

"Nearly is the operative word there – an 15 is still illegal"

"Since when did you start worrying about what's legal?"

"Since rape and sexual offender are titles that stay with you for life that's when"

"I won't tell if you don't"

Cal watched her get up on walk over to one of the 'seaside huts' that ran along the front of Brighton beach.

Within seconds she had removed the padlock and disappeared inside.

When she didn't reappear after a few minutes he got up and moved tho the door.

It was dark inside and he couldn't make out what was what so he moved in a bit further.

Then she flicked a lighter and he saw her lying – naked – on a small bed that was inside.

"Sammie" it came out half groan half plea.

"Calli boy" hers was all husky and full of invitation and intent. 

_**Cals Living Room….**_

"So…was that your first ti….?"

"Yeah, mine and hers"

"And a bloody good job we made of it as well, all things considered"

"Shit!" Cal muttered.

Both parties on the settee turned and looked at the stairs,

"How the fuckin hell did you get out?"

Gillian looked at Cal slightly aghast.

"You don't mean you actually have her…"

"LOCKED in his bedroom yes"

Sammie skipped past them to the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

"Cal?"

Gill returned to staring at him, accusation masked the building amusement she was experiencing at Lightman's obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, damn right I did – not that it appears to have done any good"

"Is that really necessary?"

"NO – I just did it to satisfy my own kinky needs" he answered sarcastically.

"Glad to hear you finally admit to them" Sammie leaned against the door frame grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohhh gettin excited now...only 19 hrs to go before the next new episode... not that I'm counting!**

**Glad you are still enjoying this story and many thanks for the reveiws and alerts - YOU ROCK FANFICERS, and you make an old bird very happy... **

_Disclaimer as norm…_

_**GAME ON**_

"Get back to yer room Sammie"

"Oh for Gods sake Cal I'm not your daughter"

"NO – yer not! She's a lot more obedient than you"

"Cal, it can't hurt letting stay down here for a while" Gillian was trying to sound sympathetic but mentally admitted that she had ulterior motives other than the comfort of Sammie.

"I think your '_lover to be'_ wants to get all the gossip out of me Cal"

"Look – you've had a long day Sammie, go get some beauty sleep, or at least spend some time brushing those bloody rats tails out from your hair" 

Sammie made her way into the room and fell in a chair.

"You see Dr. Foster, he's always had this '_thing_' about my hair, he used to spend hours just brushing it in a vain attempt to make the _'rats tails' _go away – never worked of course, well maybe for about 5 mins…So, in the end, I decided to make life easier for him and just take them away, which meant …me going with them. Has he told you that bit yet? How I just 'disappeared' out of his life?"

Cal swiftly moved to her chair and started pulling her up by her 'rats tail' hair.

"Bed – _NOW_!"

"Cal! – you have a guest"

"Yeah – I do don't I, and any background she needs to know to help me on this case – _your case_ – she will get from me"

"Okay, okay – I know where I not needed, two's company – three's a…Well it can be fun actually, but I know Calli boy has never really been in to that kind of thing so….unless you've changed your ideas on that one? Because I find Dr. Foster just as sexy as you do so…"

He dragged her up the stairs at a rate of knots.

_xXx_

Gillian heard the banter carrying on until a door slammed.

She couldn't help but smile.

Half of what Sammie was saying was just to wind up Cal, that much was obvious – so very obvious that she wondered why Cal was buying into it.

The grin was still hovering on her lips and in her eyes when a red faced Lightman stomped back down.

"Oh you fink this is funny do you?"

"Well you agreed to it Cal"

"Yeah, yeah I did didn't I…Why did I do that again?"

"A large pay cheque and a whole load of new surveillance gadgets that you get to keep at the end"

Cal finally cracked a grin.

"Gadgets! That's it – great gadgets" 

He dropped down beside her on the couch.

"Sorry bout that luv – she always was a handful"

"She's a 'natural' isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't know it back then of course, didn't even know what that was, but yeah, probably one of the best I've ever known an that makes her dangerous"

"So you think I'm sexy then?" The grin was still on her face. 

He took her hand and held it up so her arm was extended.

The top she was wearing was sleeveless and she jolted slightly as his lips touched her wrist first:

"Sexy"

_Inner elbow next_.

"Beautiful"

_Mid upper arm_.

"Intelligent"

_Her shoulder_

"Intoxicating" 

Gillian caught his head and lifted it away from her rapidly heating skin using her fingers under his chin.

She lifted it until she had eye contact. 

"I think having your first lover in the house has made you a little horny Cal"

"And your pupils are telling me that you're not adverse to that reaction Luv"

That flustered her slightly and she broke the eye contact. 

"I think I should go home now Cal"

He slouched back in the cushions but his eyes never left her.

"An leave me all alone with that mad wanton hussy upstairs?"

"That _'wanton hussy' _seems to be far more intent on getting you and I together than re-igniting anything with you"

"So wot does that tell you sweetheart?"

Gill raised a querying eyebrow.

"I don't follow…"

"Yeah you do….Sammie is a natural, a damn good - she has seen us together, for a relatively short space of time, and yet…she is convinced we should be a couple. So…Wot does that tell you?"

Cals lips started moving toward her.

Gillian left it until he was mere millimetres away from his target before she jumped up from her seat. 

"That she is a born mischief maker. Now, I'm going. Tomorrow I will need more information about why exactly dear Samantha is here in the first place. Goodnight Cal, try hard to keep your virtue intact"

Cal stared at her - she was teasing him – and enjoying every second of it judging by her face!

"Night luv" He grinned back at her as she got her stuff together and pulled her jacket on.

_xXx_

After he heard the door shut he sat in the silence for a while mentally analyzing the evenings events.

Getting up and moving to the stairs he allowed himself a low chuckle as he went to check on his house guest.

It was more than flirting he concluded, it was more like a challenge.

"Right then, game on Foster. Game on" He muttered to himself.

Moving along the corridor he noted that the bolts were still across and the lock still intact.

Opening them all he walked into his room.

"So how exactly did you get past the bolts?...Never mind, I don't think I wanna know"

Sammie was sitting up in bed wearing one of his t shirts.

As he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her his head dropped to one side when he realised that she didn't respond with her normal grin and quick retort.

What was that look? Tiredness?

That was certainly there but….

"Wot's up Sammie?"

"Dunno, just over tired I guess but sleep seems to be evading me at the moment" 

And he felt a twinge hit him in the stomach.

She was telling the truth.

Without saying a word he walked over to the bed picking up a brush as he moved.

Holding her by the shoulders he manoeuvred him self behind her so that he was sitting against the pillows and she was leaning back against him.

He started brushing her hair.

Neither of them said a word and he only stopped when, eventually he heard her breathing even out and felt her body completely relax down.

She was asleep.

Gently sliding out, he lay her softly back on the pillows.

Pulling the sheets up to her shoulders he hesitated a few seconds before dropping a light kiss on her forehead , turning he left the room making sure the lock and bolts went back as silently as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohhhhh - Only four hours to go...A bit more of my take on Cal's youth here - just cos _HOTFORTEACHER_ likes it...Enjoy**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

_**FOSTER TAKES THE LEAD…**_

Unusually for him, Cal fell into a deep sleep almost immediately,

His dreams took him back….

_**LONDON 25plus Years Earlier…..**_

He watched her in the middle of the crowd, her head was held high and she was the centre of attention but, as always, as soon as she was able she slipped away and found a place on her own where, she just seemed to sit and watch them intently – As he now watched her from his secluded spot.

When she was alone and quiet she always appeared to be much older than her ten years. He had become a little fascinated by her.

Momentarily distracted by some chewing gum that was stuck on the side of his trainers, when he looked up again she was gone.

He scanned the playground trying to catch sight of her again – until her touch on his shoulder and her voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Oi Lightman, why are you always watching me lately? You sum kind of weirdo perv or stalker?"

"I ain't been watching you an anyway, you sit and watch that lot don't cha"

Throwing her leg up she straddled the wall he was sitting on and sat directly in front of him, her blue eyes piercing into his.

"How do yer know I watch them if you haven't been watching me ay?"

"Me mates have told me"

"Liar!"

Cal's curiosity kicked in over his affront at her calling him out.

"'Ow do yer always know like that? you always know who fancies who, who was really off sick and who was just bumming off for the day – all that sort of fing – so 'ow do yer know"

"Just do….Like I know you wanna kiss me right now"

"_GET OFF_!... Bloody girls, that's all they fink about, kissing an all that crap – piss off"

She leaned back away from him threw her head back and laughed.

"I know I'm right Lightman, I always am! One day, when you grow a pair enuf to actually try – I might just let you"

With that she disappeared. 

_He was aware that he polled over in his sleep and was half woken by a warm body with blonde rat tails hair pressed up against him. His half asleep brain told him he should rouse himself and throw her out and back to her own bed – his bed – hers, for a while. He should have done but the familiar comfort of her allowed him to fall back to his dreams._

.

It was close to her 16th birthday and he had the perfect present.

Working odd jobs he had saved up, not wanting the surprise to be paid for by '_tainted_' cash. 

There had been many, many occasions that they had woken up in each others arms since that first time in Brighton, but rarely in a bed.

The back of a car she had broken into, a garden shed, stolen blankets and a dry part of an abandoned warehouse.

Once or twice a mate had let them use a room in their house if their parents were out for the night but they always had to rush to get out in the morning.

This time the bed would be clean and soft and all theirs because he had booked a room in the poshest hotel he could afford with his savings.

He knew he had fallen in love with her and as soon as she turned 16 he intended to ask her to get engaged. 

_**CAL'S SPARE BEDROOM, EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING….**_

He felt a long nailed finger poke him in the chest.

"Are you supposed to be cuddling me so tightly do you think? And as for your leg – well I'm not sure what that's doing at all!"

"For fucks sake Sammie, wot the bloody hell are you playin at?"

"It was my first night ever away from England – strange country, strange house, strange bed….I was homesick and lonely – so I thought I would creep into bed with a very strange man just to complete the set! It worked, I went out like a light"

Cal unwrapped the two of them and swung his legs over so that his was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

Scrubbing his face he pushed himself up then swung round to look at his tormentor.

At least she was still weaning his t shirt, and he had chosen to sleep in a pair of joggers considering the circumstances. 

"Keep this up Sammie an I'm gonna throw you right back in the laps of the Feds – they have to have sum sorta cell that you can't get out of"

"You always were a grumpy puss in the mornings"

"Yeah an your hair always resembled a haystack after a storm – sum fings never change that much do they luv"

"Ooooo – Bitch! I had better go and make some coffee before you say anymore things that you don't mean"

She bounded past him and headed to the kitchen. She just caught his yell,

"I did bloody mean it!" 

_**xXx**_

He had finally got shot of her to two FBI babysitters for the day and was enjoying the peace that his office allowed him.

"Morning _'Calli boy'_" 

Gillian grinned as she walked in and took the chair across the desk from him.

"Watch it Foster, my fuse is already severely shortened"

She laughed at the scowl on his face and placed a coffee in front of him.

"So, did you manage to keep her in her room all night?"

Gillian tore the lid from the pudding she had brought with her and dipped the spoon in.

"Yes, err no…well she stayed in the house so lets be grateful for small mercies ai"

"Why the guilt Cal? ..Oh you didn't did you?"

"NO I bloody didn't…but…well, she was in my bed when I woke up this morning"

"Oh and you're going to try and convince me now that you didn't notice her _crawling_ in with you, Cal you wake up if someone sneezes on the path outside!"

"Yeah well that's only coz it might be sum over eager lad who's decided to try and shin up the drain pipe to get in Em's room – and no I _DID'T_ wake up actually Foster, and I'm not gonna let you wind me up cos I caught that smirk on you face a second ago"

His finger made little circles as it pointed towards her face.

Gillian managed to stop herself from laughing by pushing another spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"I'm sorry Cal, but this is so rare! Samantha seems to run rings round you – I've never seen anyone that can control you so well – not even Zoe"

"It's a long con…I'm just…letting her think she has control"

"Liar!"

"See! – I've even got you fooled as well!"

"Cal, please…..the only person you're fooling is yourself, not me and certainly not Samantha. Face it Cal, you are never going to be able to interrogate her – I'm assuming that's what all this is about – you can't even read her properly at the moment. No, you are going to have to let me deal with Ms Samantha Fowles…


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Peeps, I KNOW I said I wanted to keep this one happy happy all the way...But we are dealing with Cal Lightmans past a lot here. and so I can't get away with it being totally angst free...So Heres thae angst...**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

_**NEVER FORGIVE**_

"It's a nice thought Foster, an I'm not saying that I don't need yer help, I do – but - well you don't know Sammie. She's a natural yer know? Did I already tell you that - one of the best I've ever known and to top it off I think says been learning some of the science to go with it over the years as well"

"She's probably been reading your books Cal" They both let out a small chuckle at that.

"Look – I know I'm not you, not the 'best in the world' and I'm no natural either but…Cal, you're not worried that I can't deal with Samantha are you?"

"Don't be daft Foster, why else would I say it?"

"Exactly Cal – why else? You're scared right now, what is it? What are you not telling me?"

His face went completely blank.

"Change the record Foster"

Gillian stood up knowing better than to push him when he was like this.

"Ok, I'll help in whatever way you need – But when you're ready to tell me…."

_**xXx**_

"So, cum on, give – what have you found out in your travels round the office. Has Lightman banged her yet?"

"Do your own fact finding Loker, I've been busy working thank you"

"Oh _please_…You know something Ria, I know that look! Come on …share"

"Ok" she flew to the chair next to him like a child to a sweetshop window.

"Word is they spent the night in the same bed"

"Wow, two hours round the corridors and on the phones and that's all you have?"

"Of course not! But if you are going to start getting all sarcastic then that's all you're gonna get"

Ria sat back crossed her arms and glared at him, this made Loker grin which in turn made Torres all the more sour faced.

"Ah cum on Ria, lighten up. What's buggin you?"

Loker squinted, as he studied her face his own changed from humour to curiosity to concern.

"Ria, wha is it? You're…you look…scared."

Torres got up and started pacing her hands intertwining with each other.

"You can't repeat this to anyone Loker ok – no-one right"

"Ok – whatever you're about to tell me, and me – _to death do us part_"

"Ok. Well, there are times when I see things on Cal that I don't think anyone else catch's, and recently, with that woman, what I keep seeing…is fear..I mean _Fear,_ on Lightman…So if he is scared, then I am scared"

"Yeah, well if you're right…"

"I AM"

"Well then I think that I might be slightly scared now as well!"

_**xXx**_

When Foster turned up at Lightman's house later that evening she found the door open and Cal's not so gentle English tones reverberating out as far as the pavement.

Picking up her pace she hurried inside.

"I don't bloody care Em! You know damn well that I don't want you here at the moment so if you had an argument with yer bloody mother you should have gone to Foster, or Torres or …well anyone, anywhere but here"

"But I wanted to talk to you dad, and I don't see why I have to stay away.."

"Because I TOLD you to that's why…"

"CAL!...Emily, I'm surprised to see you here"

Gillian decided to enter the affray in an effort to try and calm the waters.

"Foster! Right …Good, take this girl back to your place will you and lock her in before I…."

"DAD!"

"CAL!"

The cries were simultaneous.

"WOT?"

He threw up his hands and adopted his '_I'm innocent so why are you picking on me' _look.

Gillian went and put her arm round Emily.

"Why are you so angry with her, if she's had an argument with her mother then it's understandable she wants to talk to her dad, what do you expect?"

"Yeah dad, what do you expect?"

"I _Expect _…my daughter to adhere to my…very _precise_ instructions and my _business_ partner to butt out when I am trying to discipline her for not doing it!"

Gillian flinched at his emphasise on the word _business_. Emily felt her anger growing and burst into tears.

"Oh for Gods sake…Em…_Bollox_…I'm sorry luv, but it's just not safe for you to be here at the moment"

As Cal moved towards his daughter she turned away and into Gillian's tightening arms.

"How can you say it's not safe Cal? Samantha is hardly a killer is she? Stop pushing whatever irrational fear you seem to have of that woman onto your daughter. Emily love, I'm going to take you home with me tonight, your father needs a bit of time to…get his priorities straight! Come on honey"

Gillian pushed past a confused Lightman and guided Emily to the door.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Cal"

Cal was still speechless as they left. 

"Oh dear, trouble in paradise? It's a shame they left, I was having such a nice chat with Emily before you got in"

She was sitting on the stairs grinning at him.

"I swear Sammie I don't believe in beating up women, but you are really. _Really_ close to making me change my mind right now"

"Chill out Lightman!...I'll pour you a drink"

As she started to cross the room he suddenly grabbed her by her upper arms and shoved her back against the wall. With his face mere inches from hers, his voice came out low and gruff.

"Wot did you say to her ay? – What did you tell her Sammie?"

He shook her slightly during the latter part of his question.

"CAL – Stop it please…Nothing, I didn't tell her anything"

The hint of fear in her face and voice jolted him back and he quickly let go and stepped away from her.

He just turned his back and walked out to the back garden breathing in the cooler air deeply.

When her arms crept round his waist it startled him.

"Cal, I would never tell her anything about us, the past – I won't tell anyone I promise, don't stay mad at me please"

"Sammie…Sorry I hurt you, scared you…Could you please just go an find sumfing to do in your room please, I need some space luv"

She dropped her arms and stepped round to face him.

"You _really_ still haven't forgiven me have you?"

"Don't push me Sam, not right now"

"No! Say it Lightman – ha, Lightman, took me some practice to get used to that one – but anyway, say it!"

Cal's hands were forming into fists and his jaw was tightening, she could see it, knew what it meant, but she couldn't stop herself.

"You wanna know why I did what I did? Why I slept with those idiot agents and politicians? That is what they want you to find out isn't it – why I did it and what I know? Well the 'what I know' is immaterial really, a lot less than they think I assure you – but WHY I did it – shall I tell you that?"

Some of the anger seemed to drop away from him and his face became a mixture of sadness and uncertainty.

"I know why now Sammie. I mean..I think I understand that you've staged at lot of this to get to a place – Wot I don't understand is why you wanna be …at that place"

"Yes you do. You know. Cal…Pete, I need you to forgive me"

Despite the tears forming in her eyes and the look of desperation on her face – the plea in her voice….

" I can't Sammie, I can't give you that – not ever"


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter up then...Many thanks to my TWO reveiwers on the last chapter...my ever faithful HOTFORTEACHER and Glouton-Mana...**

**I know the last chapter got a bit angsty, and this next one is as well, BUT...if no one is telling me that they don't like it then...So, am I sounding a bit sarcastically bitter here? Sorry...BUT guys..it really IS the reveiws that drive the stories on with these multi chapters - and - to a degree- lets the writer know that their efforts arn't in vain. Most of you write as well so I KNOW you know where I'm coming from on this...Right...rant time over...ENJOY ( I Hope) **__

Disclaimer as Norm

_**Secret and Lies**_

"You NEVER say that name again Sammie"

He was suddenly in her face, so close she could almost feel his eye lash's against her skin.

"Are we crystal about this?"

"About the instruction yes, the reason behind it…No. I never was"

"You don't need to be – just follow the instruction..to the letter!"

"So what now…_Cal_?"

"Now…now Sammie luv, we work out a way to get you gone. I know enuf people..A new name, a new life.."

"Oh of course! Well, you're good at that aren't you?"

"OI! You started it luv. You disappeared. There one day – gone the next. Did you keep the ring?. Or did that go to the nearest pawn shop? Quick funds to help your '_get away'_. You know, you should have said – I could have wrangled a refund from that hotel and you could have got away a night earlier"

"I wondered when you would bring that up!"

Sammie delved into the pocket of her jeans.

"Here it is! I kept it…and now you can have it back"

The small ring travelled through the air with neither of them stopping to watch where it fell.

"And for your information….That night in the hotel…was…the best night I have ever had in my life! - Now, I don't need you help to lose myself for a few years, keep under the radar…All I need you to do is look the other way for the night"

"You really think you can get past the agents outside? And the ankle tracker - wot about that?"

"Childs play Cal"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both trying to read the other..Both failing.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower an then I'll be in my den catching up on sum work….if you need me"

Cal took the stairs 2 at a time.

_**xXx**_

Gillian was contemplating her bed.

She had spent some time calming Emily down. A lot of her tears though had been born of guilt.

In truth there had been no '_massive argument'_ with Zoe, it had been a fabrication to enable her to satisfy her curiosity.

Sammie hadn't exactly held back in the short time she had spent alone with Em.

The knowledge that her dad had had sex with an underage girlfriend in his youth had really irritated his daughter initially until Sammie explained to the young girl that her dad was just trying to protect her from boys like he had been! Then Emily had kind of accepted it.

Gillian felt that she had been more than a bit embarrassed when she had been regaled with stories of what a great lover her father was, but was delighted with other stories of some of the less than legal adventures the two of them had had.

Finishing her hot chocolate she was just about to call it a day (and what a day!) when Emily came crashing into the room.

"Gill – you have to stop this, you have to, now"

"Whoa Em. Slowly, calm down. What is it? What do I _have to stop_ sweetie?"

Gill recognised real fear in the girls face.

"Dad! – He's had a massive argument with Sammie – I didn't understand what some of it was about but… He's going to let her escape Gill, he's just gonna let her, and then he'll get in trouble …and…and we'll never find out what happened or…"

"Emily stop. How do you know all this? Did Samantha ring you and tell you because you know she could just be playing another game…"

"NO Gillian! – I saw it! I… I watched it all…it's just happened"

"I don't understand sweetie. – You say you watched it? Did you have a bad dream you mean or….. "

"Cameras Gill…. He set them up in the house – ages ago, just like the ones he has in the office, I think he used them to spy on me when he had to stay late at work…He just didn't know that I knew, or that I worked out how to pick up the feed on my laptop"

She had the good grace to look down at her feet.

"Emily you are going to delete that from your system and then I will personally take the cameras down in your house and…did you say he had some set up at the office?"

"Gill she's going to get away"

"Right, yes of course…I'll ring Ben"


	9. Chapter 9

**OK THEN...Sorry for the stall on this, small matter of a little smutfic I had to get out of my system...NOW - This chapter is the penultimate to the story...I hope some parts will become a bit clearer but what doesn't should become clear in the next and final chapter.**

**This one has a it of everything I think...Fluff, fun, angst, hurt, - oh and my first ever partial _songfic...(_please be kind but I was listening to it and somehow just had to incorporate) words in that ...thank you Pink...Think thats it...so...go for it...**__

Disclaimer as norm….

_**FULL DISCLOSURE**_

_**ENGLAND, THE NIGHT OF SAMMIES 16**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY…**_

The room in the hotel was like another world to them.

Fresh clean sheets, large fluffy clean towels, pretty covers, pretty wallpaper, pretty cushions- pretty everything!

It was a world Cal Lightman wanted for her, for him, for them and the family they would have in the future.

Their first lovemaking was wild and impatient.

The second time was soft and gentle, almost languid.

Then it became _playtime_!

The bed pillows became weapons as they bounced on the highly sprung bed – the overfilled and highly bubbled bath swamped the floor as they wrestled in it's warmth – the in room bar was emptied of it's contents and the ice was a source of both fun and pleasure.

It was Sammie that was the first to discover the '_porn_' channel on the TV, that kept them quiet for hours until they eventually drifted off in each others arms as dawn was breaking outside.

Escaping out of the window later that day was a given.

Neither could afford the bill they had run up with the bar and the pay per view porn.

Cal had booked in with totally false information of course so they disappeared without any qualms of being tracked down.

Now they were back in their own world and reality loomed.

As a last ditch attempt to deny it they sat on the swings in a local kids playground watching the squirrels play.

"There was sumthing I wanted to do back there yer know but time kinda got away from me"

Sammie grinned at him. "You mean there's something we _**didn't**_ do?"

Cal was nervous for once. He moved to stop her swinging and then dropped to one knee.

"I want us to get engaged Sam, and then just as soon as I can get the money together we'll get out of here, get married, get a house in a nice area"

He produced a ring and thrust it in her hand.

Sammie looked at the serious honesty in his face and then at the ring in her hand.

It was a small solitaire and obviously old. Again checking his face she saw that he had a connection to it – it wasn't something he had picked up at a pawn shop or from a bloke that dealt with 'off the back of a lorry' gear.

"Whose was this Cal?"

"Oh, my grans…mums mum. She gave it to me a while ago and told me to keep it safe until I needed to use it, didn't wanna leave it in the house in case dad found it and hocked it for beer and fag money"

"I…I don't know….I won't be able to wear it openly…if dad saw it …."

"Then hide it. Just wear it we are together."

He got up and they walked hand in hand along the path.

"Sammie, I understand. I know wot that bastards like trust me, that's why I wanna do this fast- I want you outta there, away from him"

Cal knew Sammie's dad knocked her around.

Mostly he never saw any marks, her dad was an ex soldier and knew how to hurt without leaving evidence but every once in a while he got carless, and Cal saw the results.

He always wanted to go and beat the crap out of him but Sammie refused logically reminding Cal that he would probably lose and even if he didn't her father would have him arrested – or just beaten up by friends in an ally somewhere – and she would be locked in the house till she 21.

Sammie slipped the ring on, it was a perfect fit.

"I don't want you doing any more stupid jobs with that idiot Terry, not for this, promise me Cal"

"How I get the money is my business, don't fuss. They've never caught me yet have they darlin?"

She knew better than to argue.

Standing behind a large hedge on the other side of the road from her house they kissed for ever.

"Happy birthday Sammie"

"I'll see you this evening"

"Yeah, our usual garden shed then" he grinned.

They kissed once more and she left.

_**BACK AT THE LIGHTMAN RESIDENCE…**_

"I had to go Cal, you don't know what…"

"An I don't care!. Not now, not anymore"

"You do! Don't try that with me – I know you do. It's been eating away at you for all these years hasn't it? …..Let me explain Cal please…before you 'disappear' me – let me explain"

_**xXx**_

"Em honey, Ben is on to it now, he's alerted his men and he is making his way over there. I think I should be there as well so I'm going to drop you off at Ria's for a while ok?"

"But…."

"Sweetie you can't come with me…not right now but I promise to ring you as soon as I can"

Pulling a face but understanding Gill's position Emily got her stuff together without another word and followed Gillian to her car.

_**xXx**_

"No explanations needed – You left! Disappeared, gone, an I never heard from you again…till now! But it's old history luv, I moved on an I don't need to hear why"

Sammie watched as he turned his back again, the set of his shoulders told her he wasn't going to listen to her words….unless…..

He had always loved her singing to him – a sweet clear honest voice he had always said….seeing it as her only chance she hung her head for a moment and then, slowly and very softly….

_Nobody knows, nobody knows the me that sometimes crys_

_I can pretend that I'm asleep when my tears start to fall_

_And I peek out from behind these walls, I said nobody knows_

_Nobody knows…_

He still had his back to her but his shoulders had dropped – just a fraction, so she continued, just a little stronger putting as much of the truth of her emotions in to it as she could…..

_Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose their inner voice_

_The one I used to hear before my life, made a choice_

_But I think nobody knows, nobody knows_

_Baby, the secret, secret me,_

_there's no one else in the world that I could ever be._

He suddenly turned and stared at her, his eyes accusatory but sad at the same time.

_And baby, don't it feel like I'm all alone,_

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_

_And I've lost my way back home._

_Nobody cares, it's win or lose not how you play the game._

_And the road to darkness has a way _

_Of always knowing my name…_

His hand flew to her mouth and covered it.

"Shut up! Shut up, get yer things and get out"

The same hand that had silenced her now pushed her backwards and she was facing his back again.

Throwing the now removed ankle tracker on the floor Sammie turned to where her bags were.

"I don't think so Miss Fowles"

Ben walked from the door to where her bags were and picked them up, Gillian appeared just after him and her eyes went straight to Cal's back.

For a moment everyone just stood taking in the scene – silent, wondering who would be the first….

"You don't need to keep her Reynolds, she doesn't know half of wot you lot think she does, and she's no spy or wotever. Her reasons were….purely..personal"

"That's not your decision to make Lightman! We were…I was trusting you to watch her not let her go and disappear again…,"

Cal swung round on him.

"You wanted me to find out what she knew and why! – Well I have, and it's nuffin to do with you or anyone else"

"As I just said…NOT your decision man…"

"_**STOP IT**_! – Both of you. Ben, could you please let us have some time together alone – the three of us, I give you my word I won't let Samantha out of my sight"

Ben looked at Gillian's face and immediately caved.

"Just make sure that's the case Gillian – and I'm gonna need some answers at the end"

She smiled and nodded to him.

Throwing Cal one last scowl he let himself out.

"Right, well let's get the kettle on shall we? Then it's time to sit down and talk – about everything ok…I need to know everything from both of you, NO arguments, no stalling – full disclosure"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooooo - Here it is at last...the final Chapter...truths and lies are out and all revealed ( well I hope I didn't miss anything lol)**

**Now - for the sake of the secret of the story, in the flashbacks, I have had Sammie use the name Cal, but...in actual fact she would have been sayin something else...got that?...yeah...Good.**

**If there re any other glaring erors in the story line and continuity let me know...I don't have a beta and normally write about 2 or 3 am (like now) and have other stories running at the same time, so I can get a little confused sometimes...or is that my age...**

_Disclaimer as norm…._

_**PETER MASON**_

For a while time was taken up with the trivialities of drink making.

When they were all settled Gillian gave Cal '_the look'._

"Gill, really there is nuffin to tell. It's all just a bloody stupid…."

"Ok – It's like this Dr. Foster" 

Cal rolled his eyes at the interruption and his hands curled into half fists. 

"Have you _**never**_ learnt to keep your mouth shut!"

"Cal- _**Be Quiet**_!" 

He looked a bit stunned when Gill silenced him, he covered it quickly and scrunched further back into the settee with his arms crossed and a sullen look in his face.

'_Defensive_' Gill thought briefly before turning her attention to Sammie and giving her an invitational look to continue.

"Well, to try and put it as simply as I can…..Cal and I were childhood friends and then teenage lovers. He asked me to marry him. I wasn't ready but I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer – as I'm sure you're aware Dr. Foster Cal can be ….very persistent. So – I disappeared one night, just after he had given me an engagement ring. I packed, stole what money and sellable items I could from my parents and left. Recently I have been…feeling bad about it all, and I knew the ring was a family hand down. I wanted to explain but knew he wouldn't let me…that he would still be sulking even after all these years. So I had to find a way to .._**make**_ him be around me long enough to listen, and to return the ring.

I engineered this little '_Charade_' of sleeping around with various agency info men, and then made it known that they had disclosed things they shouldn't have – they didn't you know, just for the record, most of them don't even remember cos I _ruthied_ them and then just convinced them we slept together and indulged in pillow talk.

I then let them know that I was an expert in …well your trade really, and, back in the day I had known Cal on a very….personal level.

The English couldn't control me, couldn't get me to tell them anything – they couldn't even keep hold of me the idiots, I mean…how many times did I have to let them catch me after I got away…._morons_….Anyway, I knew it was only a matter of time before they decided that Cal would be the best bet to deal with me ….and….well here I am. I've said my piece, returned the ring…end of"

Gillian sneaked a quick glance at Cal who was still slouching at the other end of the settee to Sammie.

His face was blanked.

"Well despite the lack of input from Dr. Lightman, I have to tell you Samantha that I KNOW there is a lot more to it than that! Now you can confirm this with _little boy sulking _over there if you can get him to talk that is, but let me assure you that when it comes to getting what I want I can be just as persistent and stubborn as he can be. Right now, I want the whole story not some watered down, edited version of it – and I'm prepared to sit here and wait for as long as it takes to get it!"

Despite himself Cal couldn't stop the fractional grin appearing.

Yes, he was a control freak and normally took the lead and ran everything, but on the rare occasion that Gillian decided she was going to run the show something inside made him start feeling like a naughty schoolboy – a feeling he greatly enjoyed!

"SHE" he briefly glares at Sammie who just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Took my ring, took….everything, and then just FUCKED off with it! Not a word – not a bloody word"

"Is that when you really started to go off the rails Cal?"

Gill's voice was soft but firm.

"Yeah…yeah I guess – I mean I hadn't been a choir boy before that exactly but….I just didn't seem to give a shit after that. Teamed up with Terry again. Got involved in all sorts of crap, most of which you know about now Gill, so the real explanations – the real truths here need to come from her"

Sammie found herself now firmly in the spotlight as the two of them turned their eyes to her.

As they both watched they saw her expression change from one of confident defiance to almost childlike fear and shame.

"I couldn't stay Cal, I couldn't"

Neither spoke straight away but Gillian moved her chair nearer and put her hand over Sammies.

"Why? You have to tell me why Sam"

Cal's voice was also softer now, more encouraging and supportive. 

"When I got in, he was up, waiting for me - my dad" she clarified to Gill.

"I can remember thinking, oh well, just another bashing, whatever, but he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up to my bedroom. So then I thought, OK, my birthday spent locked in my room, I can deal with that – I needed some sleep anyway"

she turned her head and gave Cal a somewhat watery smile reminding him that they had both had very little sleep the previous night.

"Well he did lock the door, but he was still in there with me, and the look – I'd never seen that look on his face before Cal never"

She was starting to breathe too quickly and her fists had become clenched.

Cal slid up the settee next to her. Sliding an arm round her waist he almost whispered – "Takes some deep breaths luv, slow it down and take yer time"

"He didn't yell – and that was almost worse – that…deep, controlled voice. He said he knew I'd been with you all night and that I was certainly just a slut now, like all the rest. As my father, he said, he thought I should be shown what a proper fuck should be like, not some teenagers attempt at it…and then….well then…I couldn't stay after that. I knew he would do it again and….I couldn't come to you, I didn't think you would be able to stop him, and I couldn't…I just couldn't…."

She dissolved into heaving sobs.

Cal had never seen her cry like that – some little fits here and there- but not like this.

He abruptly jumped up and strode into the kitchen out of sight.

Gillian was torn between going after him and staying with the shattered woman who was now in her arms. She chose the latter.

"He didn't know Samantha, he really had no idea until you just told him- I could see that. He is in shock, that's why he left honey, not because of what happened to you so don't think that. He was just so much in love with you…"

"I know….I know Gillian, really. I can read as well remember, even through that waterfall I just produced. I didn't want to tell him, why hurt him if there was no need, might as well let him keep thinking I was just a bitch, but….I think, since I've been here, he needs to know. He 's caught up in this 'every woman I truly love leaves me' thing and….maybe now, now he knows I didn't want to…maybe he can get past it and…..be with you Gill. He loves you so much – you think I can't see that? But he's holding back. Maybe now he won't"

Gillian hugged her tighter realising, somewhat sadly, that they could have made a good match if only…

Cal hovered in the doorway.

"Do you want me to tell her…well tell you both the rest now?"

Samantha pulled away from Gill and sat up straight.

"Bout time Lightman…come on then….fess up"

"I got into a lot of trouble after you….well like I said, really went off the rails. First fing I did was go and beat the crap outta your dad, not because I knew wot he did – just that I knew he must have had some part to play in it. After that I just went from bad to worse until Terry…well even Terry decided I had gone too far….He took the rap for a lot of things the police were trying to pin on me but on the condition that I got myself out of there, started again, made a life. It was mainly his contacts that helped me with a new start – new name, clean history…clean start."

"Cal?...a name change…did you say a name change?"

Gill stared at him like she didn't even know him.

"Yeah luv, I was born Peter Mason, but he had too much of a not so good history to his name, an …If I was gonna start fresh…a new life…I had to completely become a new person" He suddenly broke into a grin "Do yer like it? ..The name I mean….Cal Lightman….I chose it meself yer know"

Gillian stood up and moved towards him.

"Do I know you at all? I mean really know you Cal..after all these years …"

"YES! Of course you know me Gillian – I am who I am, nuffin about that has changed. It's just that you didn't know Pete Mason that's all"

"But part of you _**is**_ Pete Mason! You can't completely separate the two"

"Yes I can – and I have"

"No Cal you can't and you haven't! All this just proves that"

Gill had gone into fight mode and Cal was fast catching up with her.

"You know I would never, _NEVER_ have got to where I am now if I had stayed Pete Mason! – British Intelligence, Pentagon, FBI….None of that would have worked if I hadn't left old Petey boy and his record behind"

"You could have - _should_ have told me Cal!"

"Well you should have been able to work it out luv – not my fault you didn't"

"How the hell was I supposed to….."

"_**The film**_! You've seen that film many times"

"Film? What…Your mother?...that film? Why would…."

"Bloody hell even now you're not thinking are you? The beginning Gill…right at the start of the film….."

Gillian's eyes became circles.

"Oh my God!... Mason…_**Louise Mason**_! That's how they start the interview….I just never thought"

"Yeah well…like I said, the clues were there"

"Will you two just stop yelling for a minute!"

"I am not _bloody_ yelling"

Gill was about to make a retort to that when Samantha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down onto the settee.

"It's not SO bad is it? I mean have a go at him sure, why not! _Make up_ _sex_ is soooo good after all…."

"Samantha!...Cal and I are **not** having…."

"And that is what is so wrong here! You should be…..So this could be a great way to start yeah….Like I said make up sex is always great, and sex with Cal is pretty damn fantastic most of the time anyway so…."

"Oi! What do yer mean '_most of the time'_?"

"Shut up Cal, even you – **Mr Perfect**- wasn't completely on the ball every time"

"Oh – and when was I not…"

"When you were too pissed"

"I…..Spose you could 'ave a point there Sammie"

"Will you two _**please**_ stop talking about **sex!** - Samantha, Cal and I are friends that's all, we are not gong to jump into bed together just because you think we should"

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

Cal and Sammie were completely in unison.

"Oh well now you two are just being deliberately irritating"

"Wot's the matter? Feelin ganged up on Foster?"

Samantha sat and watched as Cal advanced on Gillian. 

"Well I think it's time I left…"

"Not so fast madam….Foster here gave agent Reynolds a promise and unlike you an me she tends to keep hers"

"I know I know…I'll go straight out and put myself in his law abiding hands like a good girl – I promise"

"And wot did I just say – bout promises?"

"I WILL! Actually I'm quite looking forward to it – he's a sexy guy that one"

"Go on then …off you go, hop it – Sammie, ring me yeah, before you go an disappear again"

"I will Pete, I really will and yes – that's the last time I will use that name, just did it …well for old times sake. See yer Gillian, don't take too much of his crap will you ….oh and one last word of advise….he's got a HUGE todger"

Cal rocked back on his heels and let out a throaty laugh as she disappeared out of the front door.

"Cal we can't just let her…."

"Yes we can – She'll go to Ben don't you worry bout that – I've seen that look on her face before…Poor bloke doesn't stand a chance really- and she will give him all the answers he wants…whether they'll be the truth or not is for him to work out. Now luv….Back to this make up sex and my huge todger…."

….THE END….


End file.
